The Jar
by elric0sis
Summary: Part of the KisaIta Baby series !  w  Kisame isn't very happy about his lover's new idea. And neither is his wallet.


AU: Hi guys! w Yes, I finally updated this series. Took forever and a day, but I hope it was worth it! Just a quick note, in this story I used the dollar currency instead of ryo or yen.  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!<br>===

The sun shined brightly on a peaceful patch of the world where green grass grew wildly, cherry blossom trees flourished, and the soft sandy beaches sat at the door step of a little house bustling with life. small birds chirped and flew about the unusualy tall door when suddenly a lod shout shook the house, causing the birds to scatter for their lives.

"KAMI DAMMIT!" Kisame shouted, tossing a leather bound checkbook across the kitchen table and into a wall. "I swear Kakuzu is screwing me out of a decent paycheck again! Damn!"

Itachi let out a soft sigh as he bent down to pick up the dark blue book, dusting off the cover. "Kisame. Calm down."

"No Ita! I'm not going to calm down, I ca't have that stingy asshole ripping off our family because he wants to swim in a pool of his own damn filthy money!"

"That will be nine dollars."

"What?" Kisame looked at his lover with a confused expression that soon turned to a scowl when he saw what Itachi was holding. The cursed jar of doom. Or rather, the curse jar of doom. One thing his oh so lovely weasel strived for in their house was an intelligent and clean environment, physically and verbally. Ever since he picked up that stupid parenting bok from the Rain Village's library he had been instituting rules upon rules, the curse jar being his top priority. Every time one of them uttered a curse, they were suppose to put money in the jar as a way of apologizing to the family, especially their two young sharklings currently taking a nap.

The blue man sighed and took out his ever shrinking wallet, pulling crisp bills out and tossed them in the jar, giving it one lingering glare. Itachi sealed the lid and set the jar on the counter by the stove, admiring it's impressive quantity.

"If things go the way they are we will be able to take that vacation after all..." He muttered, a smile ghosting his lips as his lover mumbles another curse under his breath. "That will be a dollar Kisame."

The shark man pouted cutely and regrettedly handed over another bill, his muscular shoulders drooping. "Ya, and I'll be depending on you to pay all the bills..."

The weasel let out a soft laugh and walked over to his husband, taking a seat on his large lap. "It's all for the kids.."

Kisame sighed and rest his chin on Itachi's shoulder, kissing the pale neck softly. "Ya ya...It's just...difficult to shift from one way of living to this family stuff..."

The raven nodded, closing his eyes as blue arms tightened around his waist. "Are you happy?.."

A soft rumble errupted from the older man's chest, chapped lips hovering over pale skin. "Of course. I wouldn't trade this for the world Itachi."

The shark smiled and kissed the junction where neck meets shoulder, relishing in the soft mewl he pulled from the stoic man. "Ever since you and the kids came into my life I've changed for the better. I don't kill as harshly because I know they had a family who wanted to still see them off, I survey my surroundings because I know my family is waiting for me to get back, and I move Samehada from one shoulder to the other on every other mission because I know you need these shoulders to cry on when you're down."

Itachi looked up at him and smiled softly. "Thank you Kisame..." He siled and kissed the blue man softly, getting up to go to the kitchen. After only three steps though, the almighty Uchiha stubbed his toe on a baby toy.

"FUCK!" Itachi hopped around on one foot holding his other as he inspected the damage.

Kisame would have helped but he couldn't breath because he was laughing too hard. "Hey Itachi."

The man glared back at the blue shark. "What?"

Kisame flashed him his signature grin and held out his hand. "That will be ten bucks."

XD Poor Kisame and Itachi, parenting is such a painful blessing huh?


End file.
